Talk:Arnold Ernst Toht
I've seen him referred to as an SS Major (Sturmbannführer) on several site such as imbd and Wikipedia. Anyone know if there is there any official source for that?--Darth Oblivion 23:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, he's German? I always thought he was Chinese. Lol. --The Wolfe22 22:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :He wears a swastika pin, and says Heil Hitler...—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 00:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Toht, or Not-Toht? There seems to be some confusion about whether or not the Nazi agent on the airplane is Toht. I think that Muren is just credited as "Nazi Spy on Plane" on IMDB to avoid people thinking he was Toht for more than one or two shots and , in the context of the story, it is supposed to be Toht. There's no reason it couldn't or shouldn't be, even with the different actors. After all, doubles are used all the time. - Kooshmeister Dennis Muren does NOT play Toht. As I mentioned earlier, Toht ALWAYS wears black, even in the blistering heat of the Tanis Digs. Murren wore yellow. If that does not suffice, The Complete Making of Indiana Jones quotes Murren as playing a Nazi, not Belzig, not Toht. - PdP *I had a glance at the novelization. It describes "a raincoated man" sitting behind Indy on the plane. Later in Nepal, when Toht is first introduced by name in the text, he is said to be the raincoated man from the plane. So, obviously, even though it's not him on the plane in the movie, it was meant to be Toht at some point. That, or Campbell Black just thought it would be better to combine the characters of Toht and the nameless Nazi agent. - Kooshmeister Now, where is it written that Toht never believed in the Supernatural Imperative of his assignment? *Nowhere that I'' can see. I think this is just based on the way he giggles like an idiot when the Ark turns out to be filled with sand. - Kooshmeister **''Toht was skeptical of the supernatural, and had no idea whether the headpiece would lead to the Ark of the Covenant, or whether the Ark would help the Nazis defeat their enemies. However, Toht was also a most devoted Nazi, and he would do anything to please the Führer, especially if it allowed him to use his skills as an interrogator. - Raiders junior novel. And just so everyone's sure, the same book does point out Muren and Lacey play different agents. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) The novelization says toht boarded the plane in Shanghai, (is it out of the realm of belief that agents tailing indy would switch to avoid detection?),not in San Fran. Dennis Murren did not play toht. -PdP *We know Muren didn't play Toht. That's been established. And while true that the book says Toht got on in Shanghai and not San Fransisco, there's no Frisco boarding scene in the novel at all. Therefore it can be assumed that as far as the novel would appear to be concerned, no agents followed Indy at all prior to Shanghai. It's really just a footnote, and not intended to be evidence that the mystery man is Toht. - Kooshmeister I appreciate your point however, I do not agree, (surprise).The novel does not shed any light on ANY of Indy's connecting flights so the asumption that no agents followed Indy prior to San Fran does not hold water. Notes from the production were provided to Campbell Black and were ever changing, (see the Complete Indiana Jones). While we're assuming I will offer my own assumption. The Nazi Agent played by Muren procurred a ticket on the same flight as Indy and advised his fellow agent(s) or superiors of the destination. They in turn had agents ready in any/all stops along the flight plan. The character worth noting/introducing...Toht, boarded in Shanghai. Continuing my assuming, Toht was the tenatious one unwiling to relinquish his assignment and was determined to complete the mission by whatever means necessary! Cheers...PdP. Regarding his beliefs, there are far too many people with the penchant to make their impact felt and attach their OWN beliefs on to charaters intended to be mysterious. WE don't know...that's what makes him compelling. How about he laughed scornfully at the feeeble human weakness he no longer possesed? How about he mocked those he felt were frivolous and misguided? How about he took pleasure in the failure of others? How about it? -PdP *How 'bout he's just a creepy little jerk with a sick sense of humor? - Kooshmeister He'S creepy aS HELL! SeriouSly I'd probably wet my pantS if he Showed hiS hand right at my face with that creepy little Smile. * HideS behind Gobler * He's not that creepy, IMO. I actually find him kinda cute, along with Dietrich, Vogel, and Gobler (who I know you like).Bushtown413 (talk) 00:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Bushtown413 Cute? He has a meddaillion on his hand and a head as bald as can be.- 01:50, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Eh. He's not so creepy that I would be paralyzed and not shoot him. Oh wait... probably should not shoot him, I could get shot too. By a bunch of frickin Nazis. 01:44, January 8, 2017 (UTC) German corrections Hey guys, I made a couple of corrections to the quotes from Toht. I'm a German speaker. He does not say "take cover" in the bar, he shouts the name of the Nazi goon, asking him to open fire. It's Herr Straubner. The second is his last actual line. You had it as "Achtung! Die Leuter!" but it's "Die Leiter" meaning the ladder. I can hear it clearly and, besides, the car runs into a ladder! :) Um... hello? I think you guys forgot something important. http://i.imgur.com/boy2MF0.jpg 10:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *Forgot in what way? Vetinari(Appointment) 01:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC)